Due to limited resources, often utilization of backend online services is limited by a quota for the resource. For example, bandwidth, data amount, number of requests, data transfer amount, etc. are often limited resources that only can be utilized by a user in allocated limited quantities. In order to track the amount of resources utilized/remaining, a quota is often maintained at a centralized database. However, access and update of the quota data may be a source of a performance bottleneck as the number of requests to access and update the quota increases.